Schism
by Calamitynexus
Summary: Sometimes when you break something you know exactly what you’re doing. Warnings inside.


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

This story is a side story to Shadow of the Phoenix but you don't need to have read that to read this. Or this to read that. It explains a falling out Yugi and Yami had. It is also waaaaay out of my writing comfort zone so feedback is cool.

**Warning!** :This story contains Yaoi and NON CON (aka rape) It is a darkfic and psychologically intense. Not for the faint of heart.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

X--X__X--X__X--X

Your eyes are bright with fear as I take a step toward you, your hands tightening around the Puzzle as though a golden trinket would somehow be enough to save you from the fate you so deserve. As though the mystical powers of a child's wish made late at night would somehow save you from the horrifying reality that life isn't fair and that this is happening.

Pathetic.

I hate your gaudy jewelry, your symbol of what we used to be. If you think that by packing that _antique_ around I would somehow relent you are just as foolish I know you to be. If you think that a necklace has the power to keep you safe then truly are a deplorable being.

See?

See how the chain is cutting into your neck? You can't breathe. You can't think. Your head pounds as the blood is cut off by the very thing that is supposed to keep you safe. Soon spots will dance in your vision, the beginnings of the darkness that claims us all. Even you, Little Light. And you… you are so weak. You can't even fight back. All you can do is hang in my grip and gasp, choking as life is denied. You were smiling when Ra announced you would die. You aren't smiling now.

Yes Little Game. Sit there and gasp. You look best on your knees. You are far too small to run from me. You will never be beyond my power unless I put you there. I am the King of Games. No matter what Kaiba says that title _belongs to me_. _I_ am Yugioh.

And you. You are just Yugi. Just another board for me to waste my time on.

I cannot believe that you were made to be the warden of my prison. Don't look so shocked, Little Game. That's all you are to me. A reminder of my suffering, my torment. For thousands of years I waited to be released. And of all the people I was released by you. A creature as pathetic and weak has never been found. It is amazing that you lived as long as you did. You are far too weak to survive in even these soft times. Even now your bright eyes flood just because someone has finally told you the truth. You will never survive as you are.

So I will become you.

Can't you see it already? Do you know why I am toying with your precious Mazaki? Do you? Because you want her and she wants me. Do you not understand? You want, I get. You wish, I receive. You lust, I fuck.

Oh? She didn't tell you? Anzu didn't tell you that she's already spread her legs for me?

Angry, Little Game? You have no idea what anger feels like! I am PHARAOH. I am the child of the very Gods, almighty and all-powerful. Even in your soft time people fall before me in worship. Yet I am bound to you! Your life sustains mine!

Why? Why have I been chained to something so weak? Cease your infernal whimpering and look at me. LOOK AT ME! That's right. See me for what I am with those oh so innocent eyes of yours. I am bigger than you. I am stronger than you. I am loved and you are not so WHY?

Hush. Hush, Little Game. Your tears will not help. I already have the answer.

I will strip you. Of everything. I have already taken your friends. And as for your title, it is mine. No matter what Kaiba says. It is only a matter of time before your precious Ji-san comes around. But there are a few thinks left for me take.

I need your light.

Not the pathetic beams I manage to catch of you when I am forced to endure your presence. Oh no. I will no longer play moon to your sun. I am Atem. I am a God of Light. I will not be second to you, Little Game. You are mine! Mine to control!

So I will take what I need and discard the rest. I will play with you, Little Game, and throw you away when I have had my fun.

Hush. Hush, Little Game. I will loosen the chain if you promise not to scream. We cannot have you disturbing the neighborhood. Understand?

That was foolish, Little Game. Though it is amusing to watch as you kick as I drag you, pulling back as even once again you begin to choke on the nothingness filling your lungs. Careful. See what you did? How will you explain to your precious Ryou that you are breaking his house? How will you deal with his hate?

See? Its better not to struggle. Still, I hold the chain. If you breathe now you will only ask me questions. Questions to which you already know the answer. After all, you cannot truly be that innocent.

Yet you don't tremble until I throw you onto the bed. As you look at me with your bright eyes I can see your confusion. Even as I begin to remove my belt your eyes reveal the depths of how contemptible you really are.

Still, you struggle as I join you on the mattress, twisting away as though to make it to the door. I thought I told you, Little Game, that you belong to me?

Your reply is lost in a muffle as I slide the belt into your mouth, tightening it until threatens to bruise your delicate skin. I don't want to hear your screams. I don't need to listen to you beg. I already know how weak you are, my other half. I will strip that weakness from me.

Your arms push against me, trying to drive me away. It's amusing, actually. To think that this weak creature had the power to push me back into the recess of my own personal hell, yet now cannot even cause me to budge. It only takes one of my hands to capture yours. The other plays with your ridiculous jacket, twisting it and tying so you are pinned, like a butterfly to cork.

And as tears slide down your face I think you finally understand.

I am the needle.

You whimper. It doesn't matter. Only I will hear. Tomb Raider has provided me with an unexpected gift. I never would have thought of this were we not alone. My greatest enemy has unexpectedly provided me with the key to regaining my freedom and my former glory.

Still you whimper. Hush. Hush, Little Game. It will be over sooner than you think. That's right. Close your eyes if it helps. That way you don't have to watch as I begin to pull your socks off, tugging lightly at the cotton. Your eyes fly open, your small slender legs trying to fold up into your body.

Hmm. I guess you _still_ don't understand.

You will.

As I gently begin to play with the buttons of your pants I begin to tap into my essence. You shudder as the cool, familiar touch of shadow magic brushes against your skin, its icy fingers dancing around your body, soothing your pain. Already I can see the marks on your slim throat beginning to heal.

Baffled? Oh come now, Little Game. Who do you think I am? Bakura? I would never mark my light so. I don't need that type of bond with you. Now, stretch out your legs.

I see you shiver as icy hands grab you ankles, pulling you to your length. I can see the tears, bright in the darkness, sliding down your pale skin. My hands are so dark as they lay against your hips. I shift them, then use magic to push you up into my lap, holding you up with an arm. In a deft movement I flick the buttons on my pants and spring forth, free.

That gets your attention.

You are silent against the your bonds but I can see you beg with your eyes. I can see you appealing to every time I ever protected you while bound in my cursed prison. My breath hitches. They remind me of Mazaki as she begs for more.

Then I drop you onto me.

***

I awaken to the sound of silence. The blaring red of a clock declares it afternoon, promising a few more hours before the Tomb Raider and his chain return.

Oh? You're still here?

Silly me. Of course you are. I wave my hand and feel the magic lock on the door dissolved. Yet you sit naked in your corner, too weak to even bother to escape. And as your dull eyes notice me I can feel your light pulse deep inside me.

My light now.

It takes minutes of me watching you before you leave the room. A robot on strings. Still you must manage well enough because it doesn't take long before I hear the water of the shower running.

Slowly I get up, luxuriating in the feeling of completion. The feeling of power. Still, there are things to do. With only a wave I vanish the clothes you had worn. The bed requires a less mystical touch, but you had long ago taught me how to do the wash. A little water and bleach and the only proof you had had of what I did was gone, erased just as my magic erased the proof from your body.

When I arrive in the kitchen you are already there, picking up the items you had dropped in your shock. It is amusing to watch as you gather your cards with the tenderness one might pick up a baby chick. I wonder if you picked up the Millennium Items the same way. I can see the bag of them on the counter. That is not where they had been left.

As you gather the last one I cough, announcing my presence. You don't start, which surprises me.

"I knew you were there."

I can feel the frown overtake my face, wrinkling my smooth features. Why was the bond still there? Did I not take enough of your light? Or were you just refusing to let go?

"It will be here as long as it's needed."

Needed? Why would I need the bond? Why would I need you? You're pathetic, Little Game! Do you really think you can hold me? You are weak! You are small! Your hands are too tiny to hold anything! Even the Puzzle is too big for them! You are pathetic!

You should die.

There. That did it. I can see the cracks as your eyes shatter. You don't even scream. You just clutch your Puzzle tighter as you finally hear what I have been trying to tell you.

I hate you.

I close my eyes against the flash that follows. You just look down at your empty hands in shock. The Puzzle is gone. Finally. My prison has vanished. Your gaze jerks to the counter. As I follow I see the charred spot where your backpack had been only moments ago. It seems that even the Gods have abandoned you, Little Game. There is no place for you here. After all, if your other half cannot love you, who can?

As you flee out the door I can feel a heaviness settle within me. I smile. This must be what it feels like to have light.


End file.
